


The Sands of Time

by carmela616



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmela616/pseuds/carmela616
Summary: my take on what should've happened after the end of s15e20
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 6





	The Sands of Time

**Author's Note:**

> i'm incapable of writing long stuff and anything other than depressing pining so... sorry :D

Heaven was supposed to be perfect, right?

Dean wasn't so sure anymore. Everything  was  perfect, but it just wasn't _enough_. On Earth, he had a purpose. Saving people, hunting things. Here, all the people were already saved.

Well, almost all the people. Jack was off being the new God, whatever that entails. And Cas...

Dean couldn't help but feel that he failed Cas.

He tried to distract himself, watching movies with Sam, going driving with Dad. But the lack of things to  do, to _complete_ ,  meant that the loss constantly pained him, like the rebar was still stuck through his chest.

Months, years, maybe centuries passed.

Keeping track of time was hard. It slipped through Dean's grasp like sand, and he could feel his sense of himself slipping away. What is humanity if not our ability to overcome obstacles? And when those obstacles are removed, how do we retain ourselves?

Sam, John, even Rufus all had their lovers. Dean wasn't sure whether he believed in soulmates, but  something felt missing.

Maybe he was just broken.

It was a thought that had always permeated him. Lurking in the back of his mind. Waiting for the happiness of the moment to fade so it could take over.

He couldn't let it.

He had before. When Cas was gone, mainly. He knew how easy it was to just let go, to stop caring. Self-preservation no longer was an instinct, just a duty he no longer wished to be responsible for.

So there was only one thing to do.

Get Cas back.

**Author's Note:**

> i might update this with another short oneshot type chapter but i might not. who knows!


End file.
